The Ivy
by xfilegrl
Summary: Envy, Lust, Wealth...They made The Ivy what it was. Love, was not an option.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form own The X-files, Fox Mulder or Dana Scully. They belong to the surfer God, who kept staring at me & said I looked "familiar" when I asked him why he kept staring at me, Chris Carter.**

**a/n: So, I basically got this idea from listening to Gillian read Exit to Eden (I'm telling you, she has the best voice for books on tape). I love Anne Rice, and this just kinda hit me when I was listening to it for about the 20****th**** time. So, I'm taking this idea that keeps popping into my head and bugging the crap out of me and running with it!! This is also an A/U, so if it bothers you, then I would suggest you stop reading now. K? Thanks!!**

**The Ivy**

**~X~X~**

**Prologue**

Lace…

Chantilly Lace, Kenmare Lace, Crocheted Lace, those are her favorite. Made from the finest of fabrics, linen, silk, synthetic fibers, she is always very specific when it comes to the lace she wears.

Leather…

Full Grain Leather, Chamois Leather. Real, pure, only the best. She is always very precise about the leather she chooses to wear and when to wear it. Smooth, perfect leather.

Lace and leather. They sum up her daily wardrobe. Just looking at Dana Scully you can tell she is a woman of importance, wealth, confidence. Long, crimson locks, perfectly curled down to her waist, petite curves, high breasts, her 3-inch Manolo Blahnik's make her legs appear longer, which adds to her beauty. But all of that pales in comparison to her face. Stunningly beautiful, full lips, light freckles on her aquiline nose and her eyes, the most perfect shade of blue. She is flawless, gorgeously so. She can have anything she wants, do anything she wants.

And she does. She co-owns and runs The Ivy.

The Ivy, the first private island ever used for the pleasantries of the wealthy. Where anyone can come and all of their deepest, darkest fantasies can come true…for the right price.

Dana, along with the two other co-owners, Derek and Shane, travels from country to country. Buying the healthiest, strongest, prettiest men and women. Men and women who are sentenced to a life behind bars. They are hand picked, taken to The Ivy, endure two weeks of training, then become staff at the resort. Pets to the wealthy, slaves. They shall do anything that is asked of them, everything that their owners ask of them, otherwise they will suffer the most extreme punishments.

The pets tasks are always the same, perform any request that is asked of you. Complete your chores as required and within five years, you are set free, allowed to go back to your life before. That is, if you want to.

Each year the pets are traded or sold as the owner pleases and every two years Dana, Derek and Shane bring in "fresh meat". This year, Dana knows they have the best group of men and women yet. She would go as far as saying they are perfect. Dana always gets first pick. She chooses the three strongest and most handsome men. They are on a rotating schedule with her, seeing her twice a week and her favorite will be with her all day Sunday. She always has a favorite.

The rules of The Ivy are simple, the "owners" pay their annual dues, $100,000 a year and they are allowed to come and go as they please. The pets go to the highest bidder during the auction after the new pets' training has been completed. Pictures are not allowed to be taken while on the island. Cameras, cell phones and laptops are strictly forbidden. Clothing is optional. Violence is not tolerated, even towards their pets, if they are to misbehave, the trainers are there to take care of them and punish them as Dana, Derek or Shane see fit. While away from The Ivy, they are not allowed to talk about The Ivy. Last, never, ever fall in love with your pet.

The "pet's" rules are a little stricter. They are to follow all orders, be in their rooms by curfew, unless they are with their owner. No violence, towards anyone, no matter what. Finish their chores as assigned, never try to escape. By the time their five years is up, they can choose, go back and join civilization or become an employee of The Ivy. Either way, they are never allowed to talk or speak of The Ivy while not on the island.

Dana Scully is very strict on her rules. Very precise in her decisions of who she allows to join The Ivy and while choosing her new set of pets, every little detail counts.

No one has ever broken a rule at The Ivy. At least not yet.

**~X~X~**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!!**

**xXx K xXx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I know nothing…**

**A/N: So, I had already planned out what I wanted to do with this story, but failed to realize that I have to do some filler chapters before I get to that point. Sorry if this seems a little slow in the beginning, but it is information that you need to know.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kirsty, my awesome beta who never complains because I take so long to update. For leopardcrazy because she loves this and says she will only update if I do lol and for allialli because she's been getting harsh criticism for Here We Are and no author should ever have to put up with the rudeness that she has, but she isn't letting it get her down :)  
**

XXXXXXXXX

Two weeks, she has waited two weeks for all of the new pets to arrive on the island. Dana stands at her window, looking toward the docks in anticipation. Everything is ready, she has already picked out her three and she cannot wait until she is able to finally meet them, then she will choose her favorite. But she already has an idea of who her favorite will be.

She begins to pace as the boat comes into view. Fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes until it arrives. She wants so badly to leave her room and run to greet her three, but she won't. She doesn't want to let on about how excited she is.

She heads back to her desk, to the three manila file folders there. She opens each one, pulls out each photo and lays them next to each other. The three strongest and most gorgeous men of the bunch. Three very different men, in looks, personality and crime.

Jason Kennedy, age thirty-eight, of Irish decent. Blonde hair, brown eyes, very unique for an Irish man, Dana assumes he must only be half Irish of course. His profile says he's about five-foot eight inches, one hundred and sixty pounds. His crime, armed burglary. Seven counts of armed burglary. In the span of a month he robbed 7 jewelry stores. When the police caught him, he said he did it because he "likes the way the gold, silver and diamonds look in the display cases". Dana will have to remember to lock up her jewelry when he is around.

Mathew Foglio, age twenty nine, a Canadian man, jet black hair, as dark as his eyes. The same as Jason, five-foot eight inches, one hundred and sixty pounds. His crime, habitual drug offender/smuggler. He has smuggled large amounts of heroin into Canada. Along with his counts of possession and selling to minors, he landed himself in a prison cell for life.

Fox Mulder, age thirty six, American, brown hair, green/hazel eyes. Six-foot one inch tall, a lot taller than what Dana usually goes for, one hundred and seventy five pounds. From his photo she can see that he must work out. Tanned skin, muscular arms, chest and stomach. His crime, murder. The file says that he murdered his younger sister when he was twelve, but her body was never found. New evidence was brought forth when he was thirty two, twenty years later, and a jury found him guilty of murder in the first degree. The Ivy has rules about the types of criminals they bring to the island, they've never had a murder before – neither has Dana – but she pushed for him. She knew the instant she saw him at the prison that she had to have him. There is something mysteriously dangerous about him and she has to figure out what.

The horn from the boat pulls her from her thoughts. She looks out the window and sees that it has docked. She can't help the shiver that runs down her spine.

It is time.

XXXXXXXXX

Spending the past four years in prison for a crime he did not commit has made Fox Mulder even more paranoid then he was before. He has heard the rumors about The Ivy. About its elite membership of only the wealthiest and highest in power. How every couple of years the owners would travel from prison to prison and hand select men and woman to become "the pets" as they were called, of the club. Then, from the moment any of the prisoners would step foot on the island what really happened is a mystery. After five years, some prisoners would return home. Others would not. No one would talk about The Ivy.

Training for arrival at The Ivy was nothing like he thought it would be. He expected it to a lot like prison, unsanitary environment, small confinement and only little bits of sunshine at a time throughout the day. Yet, what he received at training was an environment as if he wasn't some criminal, but an average person who is being trained for a new job. The cabins at the training center were a lot nicer than the prison cells, the food was a lot better as well. Even though he did have to share his cabin with two other inmates, he did not mind. He kept to himself most of the time anyway.

Word slowly spread of everyone's crimes and why they had ended up in jail in the first place. His crime had to have been the most talked about amongst the other pets there. Rumor was that The Ivy had never selected a murderer before, so that little bit of information allowed him to be able to do what he wanted among the other pets. It was as if they feared him, knowing that he killed his baby sister. As much as he hated the thought that everyone could imagine him doing such a horrendous crime, he did like the peace and quiet of being left to himself and of everyone following his request when he had them call him by his last name.

After the two weeks of training, Mulder and the rest of the pets were boarded onto a ship and blindfolded. The crew told them that they would be making their way to the island where the elusive club of The Ivy is. The blindfolds are necessary so that the pets have no idea which way they're headed. Any details of the location of The Ivy have always been kept very secretly.

"I overheard a couple of the trainers talking about us last night." One of his roommates, Jason, says to him.

"Really?" He turns to the direction of where he thinks Jason is. Jason does not seem like a bad person to him, his crime isn't as horrible as some of the others that were here, but there is just something about him that is a little off to Mulder. "What were they saying?"

"That you, Mathew and myself are not going to be auctioned off like the other pets that we are with."

"We aren't?" He hopes to God that they aren't going to be sent back to prison.

"No, apparently our "services" have already been requested somewhere else."

"Hmm. As long as we are not going back to prison, that's fine with me."

"Me too, even though I think Matty-boy would rather be in prison. I don't think he likes this place very much."

"It's not that I do not want to be here" Mathew chimes in, "It's just that I don't understand what the point of this is. Buy criminals from prisons, just to re-sell them so that they can basically become slaves to other human beings. It all seems so cruel and harsh."

"Says the man who used to sell cocaine and other illicit drugs to little kids."

"Hey, I never sold to anyone under the age of thirteen."

"At least not that you know of."

They all fall silent as they hear the horn of the boat sound, announcing their arrival to the island. Something in Mulder causes a shiver to run down his spine. He isn't sure what he is expecting when he steps off this boat, but he does know that he can't wait to find out.

XXXXXXXXX

The sight that greets the pets as the step off of the boat is definitely not what they expected. Rows of cabanas are lined all along the beaches, and a pebble pathway leads up to courtyard and great hall. They are then separated into gender specific lines and led up to the courtyard where rows of seats are being filled by only what they can guess to be the owners. As the men are lined up, two trainers pull aside Mulder, Jason and Mathew and lead them down another pebbled pathway and to one of the larger cabanas on the island.

"Have a seat" one of the trainers says as he gestures to the sofa in the seating area. "Someone will be out in a moment to talk to you."

The three men sit uncomfortable on the sofa, awaiting their fate. The two trainers leave and a light sweat breaks out on Mulder's palms. He's nervous, yet he has no idea why. Soon they hear a rustling coming from the hall and out walks a petite, red-headed woman. Mulder instantly recognizes her from the prison, one of the owners who was picking out the pets, he also notices how much more beautiful she seems in real life.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Dana and you are probably wondering exactly what you are doing here." None of the men respond, too engrossed in her beauty, so she continues. "You three will not be going through the auctioning process, I have chosen you three to be my personal pets. You will each have two days out of the week with me, one of you will have three. On those days that you are not with me, you will be put to work at various places throughout the resort. Mathew, you will be with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Jason, you will be with me on Wednesdays and Saturdays and Fox, you will be with me on Mondays and Saturdays."

Mulder is so engrossed in her speaking that he fails to notice her calling him by his first name. Her eyes have captivated him the most, the purest blue he has ever seen, in conjunction with her long red hair, it makes her more intense, serious.

"Now, as for Sundays, that has yet to be decided. You all will have a room in the great hall, along with all the other pets. On the days that you are scheduled to be with me, you shall report to this cabana promptly at 8am, if you are late, you will be punished. And you will leave when I tell you too."

Her eyes lock with Mulder's a lot longer then she intends too. She feels like they are boring into her skull and feels her cheeks flush before she focuses on other objects in the room.

"Now, seeing as it is Sunday, I will let you guys leave. One of the trainers will take you on a tour of The Ivy and show you where everything is and where your rooms are." With that she opens the front door to the cabana and the trainer from earlier walks in and escorts them out. Mulder is the last one to get up, still a little hypnotized by everything that has happened.

"Oh and Fox," this time he does grimace and turns around slowly to face Dana. Their eyes meet once again and for a second Dana's voice catches in her throat. "Don't forget, 8am tomorrow morning."

He nods in her direction, unable to do anything else.

Dana closes the door and walks back towards the sofa. Yes, there was definitely something mysterious about this Fox Mulder and yes, he was going to be her favorite.

XXXXXXXXX

**Please Review**

**xxx**


End file.
